Into The Rabbit Hole
by maddy159
Summary: It's sixth year at Hogwarts, Draco is troubled by the task that is left for him but will a shy little Slytherin girl help change all that? Or will Draco become even more torn.?
1. Chapter 1

**Into the Rabbit Hole **

Chapter One

As I drum my fingernails on the desk I stare into the void of a daydream where the solitude of my social life and the feelings of apprehension disappear. With each collision of nail to desk, I slowly fall into my own sub consciousness. I fall into the rabbit hole.

Faster and faster I fall, passing images of home, flying, muggles and students. The images begin to blur together as I pick up speed, I'm falling deeper and deeper. Feelings begin to push through my mental barrier, I feel happiness, sadness, anger, alone. I try to fight back against the feelings but the harder I fought the angrier and more powerful the feelings became.

I hit rock bottom. The chamber I'm in is tiny and the walls are covered in tiny holes. My heart starts to compress, I can't breath, I race to one of the walls and pound my fist against it yelling and screaming. The wall in reply begins to leak through the holes, I attempt to cover them but the water won't stop. In a snap second the chamber is full with water but the room is too small to hold it all.

The room bursts.

"Ingrid".

The walls of my daydream crash down as I am shoved back into the painful world of reality. My eyes are stinging and my face is wet. I have been crying. I look up to find the entire class looking back at me, all but one, Malfoy. They were all staring with dumbstruck looks on their faces, their mouths wide open and their eyes flickered between boredom and curiosity.

"Ingrid, I will not tolerate any of this foolishness in my class" opined Snape as he stared blankly at me.

I began to furiously mop the tears from my face to stop myself from becoming more ridiculed then I already am, as he continued.

"Now, with that juvenile display out of the way, why don't you answer my question?" insisted Snape,"what is the name of a creature that is reanimated by a Dark Wizard to do his or her bidding?"

"An Inferious?" I questioned longing in my head that I was right.

"Indeed it is" replied Snape gloomily. With that he turned around, promptly asserted "Class is finished" and stormed out of the classroom.

X X

**NEW STORY!**

**REVIEW ME! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**GUEST WRITER/HELPER: LEMONS**

**CONTACT ME!  
><strong>

**hpfanficwriter**


	2. Chapter 2

Into the Rabbit hole

Chapter two

I lag behind, letting everyone else file out of the classroom in excited laughter. Today was last period Friday, everyone had a fun filled weekend planned for we had no homework. My blonde hair falls in front of my face as I lean down to grab my bag. I look up and only one other person is left in the room, Draco. He seemed like he was off in another world. His eyes had glazed over but a stern look was grooved into his face. He must be deep in thought. I straighten myself up and leave the room. I can feel eyes starring at me as I leave

Xxx

I sit alone in the Slytherin Girls dorm. My dorm buddies are all out, either on a date or in there boyfriends' beds. I mostly like being alone, nearly all the time i prefer it. But tonight I didn't. I gathered myself up threw on a coat and some ugg boots and headed out into the common room. As I pass by I can see Blaise Zambini and some other Slytherin making out near the fire. The girl looks up and sees me; I hide my face with my hair and hurry out the door. Not fast enough to hear a faint.

"Freak" Being yelled behind me.

My cheeks burn and my hands become sweaty, I hate being noticed. I was not cocky like the rest of the Slytherins. The thought always accrued to me, to why I got put into Slytherin. But then I always think, I am not bubbly and don't have friends to be really loyal to, to Hufflepuff is ruled out. I am not dumb but I am defiantly not smart, so neither am I a Ravenclaw. Then you have the ever so popular Gryffindor, I am neither brave nor daring. I guess Slytherin because I am all-alone, and the hat might of took it like I only think of myself, which I have to do, due to having no friends, no real family. A shiver runs up my spine, was that caused by the chill of the night or the chill of reality?

Xxx

I wonder along the lake, the full moon is painted beautifully onto the water surface; all is still till the giant squid decides to pop a tentacle up into the air. The curfew is 9:30, I remind myself as I look down at my watch. It reads 9:27. One more minute I tell myself. I enjoy the lake at night. I just enjoy the night. From the Slytherin Common room, you cannot get the full extent of the night. This is when I ever really see it up close. Sometimes I wished I could swim so I could go for a night swim. When it was just I. Once again I feel familiar eyes watching me from behind. My breath quickens as I slowly turn around. I feel for my wand in my pocket. A figure slowly comes out of the shadows of the near by tree. It takes a moment for the moonlight to show who is there. The light hits his perfect blonde hair; his jaw line is perfectly drawn out. His wears some fitting jeans and a V-neck shirt. Draco Malfoy.

My checks burn up again and my hands start to get sweaty, I move my head so my hair can cover my face once more.

"Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy and who might you be?"

I know who you are, everyone knows who you are. I think quietly to myself. Typical he doesn't know who I am. I turn my back on him and head for the school.

"Wait, Ingrid Bruchmann isn't it?" He calls after me.

He knows my name, Draco Malfoy, Mr. popularity knows my name! I whip around and face him. He jogs a few steps forward so there is only a couple of meters between us. I notice how close we are and push the hair to cover my face. So he couldn't see me burning up again.

"You look a lot prettier with out all that hair in your face you know" Draco gestured as he pushed back the hair from my face, his fingers brush over my skin, my heart beats fasters.

"Better, now we should probably get back to the castle before filch catches us" Draco implies as he prompts the way to the castle. I follow slightly behind.

"Why were you wondering by the lake?" Draco asks as he turns his head to face me.

I shrug my shoulders.

"Not very talkative I see," He says as he turns his head back.

"I could ask you the same question" The words come spilling out of my mouth before I could stop them. My hands start to get sweaty again but Draco turns to face me again, he smiled. I felt reassured and my hands stopped sweating.

Xxxxxxxxx

**REVIEW ME!  
>CONTACT ME!<strong>

**Follow me on tumblr!**

**.com/ **

**hpfanficwriter**


	3. Chapter 3

Into the Rabbit hole

Chapter 3

I didn't sleep that night, all I could think about was Draco and whether he was thinking of me. I had a plan to go and have another conversation with him, I ran through it all in my head several times, but when I only metres away from him my mind melted and my plan seemed miles away.

"D-d-raco" I studded trying to push at the words.

He turns and faces me, each and every hair on his head is in its perfect place but his eyes showed that he hadn't been sleeping and his skin looked slightly sick.

"Yes?" He replied sharply.

Taken back by his response, I double think last night. Had it really happened or was it a dream.

"So-rry" I squeak and turn on my heel and head down the corridor to who knows where.

I am so stupid. I shouldn't have done that, argh. My pace fastens as my mind races.

Then all of a sudden my body runs into something quite solid, my arms wave wildly in the air looking for something to grab onto but it was too late. My backside strikes the floor hard and a pain spreads up my spine and through my body. Embarrassed I look up to see the girl I saw Blaise with the other night. Seeing her without Blaise eating her face I can tell who she is.

Lily Krantz, she is quite exclusive and slightly shy but I've also seen her Mucking up in class with Pansy because she already knows all the work. She was the perfect girl, her curly dark brown hair was always bouncing in all the right places, her brown eyes seemed to always have a sparkle in them, the eye liner she wears always just make them pop! She comes from a very famous Italian pureblood family. Her life seemed so perfect, she is so perfect and here I am, stupid old me running into one of the most powerful girls here.

She looked me up and down.

"Do you mind?" She hissed, picking up the books she must have dropped when I ran into her.

"Er sorry" I awkwardly stand up, waiting for her next move so I can choose my own.

"Oh its ok" Her voice lightens.

"I'm Lily"

Yes, I know who you are.

"I'm Ingrid"

Maybe she likes me, and wants to be my friend? I need to think of something to say to start up a conversation.

As I open my mouth to speak in the distance I can she Draco sulking off down the corridor, Even from this distance its noticeable that his been crying. Everything seems to move back to him.

Before I could stop myself I was running past Lily and down the corridor to Draco.

Xxxxx

**REVIEW ME!  
>CONTACT ME!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Into the Rabbit hole

Chapter 4

I outstretch my arm and grab onto his shoulder, I pull him around to face me, and the sudden strength surprises me. I bend over, puffing and panting.

"Ingrid, I, I really, really can't talk. Ingrid meet me same place we met the last time." And with that Draco was off.

I don't bother racing behind him again. Did he just ask me on a date? Or is this just a friend thing? ARGH! Why is life so complicated? But I guess now I know that last night wasn't a dream…

Xxx

I wrap my arms around my legs as I sit crouched near the lake. The moon wasn't quite as full as yesterdays but it was still beautiful. I check my watch, the time, its 9:25 Draco hasn't shown up yet. I made sure to brush my hair away from my face, last time he said I looked pretty with it like that. I also tried to sneak some make up from one of my roommates, but it ended up going everywhere so I gave up.

I could hear some leaves cracking and twigs breaking underneath my foot from behind me.

"Ingrid?" Questioned a familiar voice.

I turn my head around to face him; he was still in his school uniform and looked quite sick and tired. I give him a warming smile and pat at the ground beside me. As I looked back out to water I realize that I held my breath the whole time. I guess I'm not used to social interactions, exceptionally from the hottest most popular guy in the school. I just didn't want to scare him off.

At the corner of my eye I can see Draco talking a seat next to me. His legs outstretched.

"Draco, are you, are you ok?" I clear my voice and stare at him with helping eyes.

"No." I knew the answer already but the intensity and hurt that he put into the single word, made me second myself on how troubled he might actually be. I want to help, but I don't want to give the wrong advice. A million replies run through my head.

"You wouldn't understand but" He shot at me.

"Then help me understand, I don't judge" I reply steadily, monitoring each word to make sure I don't have another word vomit, where a whole lot of words just jump out of my mouth.

Draco looked at me, he seemed to be wondering weather he could trust me or not. A minute or so past.

"Ok, but we will be back in the castle way after curfew" He warned, maybe he was testing me?

"I don't care" I reply.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**REVIEW ME!  
>CONTACT ME!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Into the Rabbit Hole

Chapter 5

I sat quietly as Draco described about his mission, his family and how much pressure he was under. A few tears streaked down my face, his life was complicated and deranged. He was always out there to impress his father who was always there to push him back down. He joined the death eaters as a way to try and get his fathers attention and maybe some love, but he was quick to realise what he got himself into. His mission was to kill Dumbledor.

An hour and a but passed, by the end of it Draco broke down in tears. He first shunned me away when I went to comfort him but his attempts were feeble and weak, and I managed to wrap my arms around him. From that night on I promised him and myself that I would do everything in my power to help him get through this.

Xxx

In the morning I woke up stiff and sore from the previous night, sitting still on a rock wasn't very comfortable. I push my hair away from my face and walk to out the dorm, maybe I might run into Draco on the way to the great hall, I could convince him to eat maybe? As I walked passed my wardrobe I notice myself in the mirror. I looked like I had just been dragged out of the gutter. My hair was sticking up in places and some was matted to my head. I shake my head, discugusted at what I saw. I continue out the door and into the common room, while I constantly brush through my hair with my fingers.

Xxx

"Draco, Draco!" I race down the hall in pursuit of a certain blonde haired boy.

He stops in his tracks and whips around, I try to stop my body but all I end up doing is running straight into him. My head collides with his shoulder, a sting sears through my head as I fall backwards. I prepare myself for a heavy fall but I seemed to have caught. Two rather muscular arms can be seemed between my arms pits holding me only inches from the floor. Ahead of me I can see Draco standing himself up looking rather confused. He arms help push me back up to a standing position.

I turn my body around to face the person who saved me from a pretty nasty fall, It wasn't like he saved my life but it was still pretty nice to be speared from embarrassment.

"Whaat who?" A tall muscular, handsome Gryffindor stands in front of me, a cheeky smile painted across his face.

"When one first meets someone they usually start with 'Hello'" He chuckled at his own joke. I could feel my checks burn red.

"Robbie Campbell, 7th year and you pretty lady?" He licked his lips, his voice was deep and chocolaty, and it was so romantic.

"Ingrid, Ingrid Bruchmann, 6th year, I'm so sorry about that" I excused myself, the fall repeats like a movie in my head. Then I remember why I was falling in the first place, I spin around but Draco was gone.

" Well Ingrid of 6th year, come watch me at the green house at 5pm this afternoon. Maybe I'll find more about you then just your name and year." He implied.

My mind was buzzing, I was only half listening. I spun back around to face him. His face was waiting in anticipation.

"ahuh?" I question. Half confused.

"Good" He smiled and with that he turned and left.

Xxxxxxxx

**REVIEW ME!  
>CONTACT ME!<strong>

**FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR!**

**.com/**

**hpfanfiction**


End file.
